


Gotcha Something Nice! I Hope!

by StarSpangledCap



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Assemble - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Cats, Cuddling, Gift Fic, M/M, Secret Santa, palindrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledCap/pseuds/StarSpangledCap
Summary: Steve and the Avengers do a Secret Santa! Steve gets Tony, but has absolutely no idea what to get Tony. The others give him some suggestions, but he wants Tony's gift to mean something to his boyfriend of six months. After a long time of trying to figure it out and some help from Tony himself and a Pepper Potts, Steve seems to find something perfect..... Oh, and Tony gets Steve something pretty special as well.





	Gotcha Something Nice! I Hope!

**Author's Note:**

> This was my Tony Stark Defense Legion Discord Secret Santa Gift Fic for justpalindrome on Tumblr!!
> 
> I am sorry it is so late and also it is very much unbeta'd so I apologize!! I hope you enjoy it regardless!!!!!

What do you buy Tony Stark for Christmas? How did he of all people end up with Tony's name? When Bruce had suggested they all do a Secret Santa for this year, everyone but Tony had enthusiastically said yes in return. Steve didn't think anything of it besides the fact he was happy that the team was so eager to do something for each other. He had very quickly gotten on his computer and made a template people could fill out with things they loved and wanted.  
  
Steve of course had set a set amount of $50 is the most you can spend on another person, and no one else had really objected about the amount, but here Steve was at the store, having zero idea what to get Tony that was even under $50. When he had pulled Tony's name out, he knew he was at a stop. What do you buy for someone who could literally afford anything they wanted and already had everything they wanted? Tony was the only one who didn't really fill out a form he just put his name in the pot they picked from.

Natasha had suggested new clothes, but Tony has all the nice clothes in the world, Steve felt a new piece of clothing would be too.... Boring of a gift and Tony was anything but boring. Tony was something... Unique. Steve was fascinated by him. Then Thor suggested buying him something fun like one of those, how did he word it... “Cool video picture game things you guys play on game nights! Find one he doesn't own yet,” Thor had suggested enthusiastically and yet here Steve was... Unable to choose anything.

Tony and Steve had been going steady for six months. It's the longest relationship Steve has had at this point.. Or well.. The longest relationship he actually got to start and be in. In just that little amount of time, Steve had learned so much about Tony. From how he likes to chug his coffee in huge gulps, to how he slurps his food and it drives Steve insane. Tony loves sob story movies and sickenly romantic ones, but he'd never admit it to anyone's face. Tony likes to walk around town and point out buildings that he thought were ugly and if they'd just let him design everything New York would be a thousand times more attractive! Tony had started punching Steve in his arm when Steve suggested that Tony would just make everything red and gold, but it had made Steve laugh.

So. Steve knew a lot about Tony, but dear god he had zero idea what the man wanted for Christmas or if he even wanted anything for Christmas at all. He hadn't even used the template Steve made! He just threw his name in... Which Steve guessed is better than him not participating. He'd be much more worried if Tony just ignored the Secret Santa than actually joining in.

He felt hopeless standing in front of every store he could imagine that might have something Tony liked. From a suit shop, to an actual toy store. Many different shops he visited and was unsuccessful with each and every one of them. He did have people stop him for pictures and to say hi, which was the good part of going store to store. Someone had suggested getting him more materials to work with building, a tool box, something he could have on him at all times... But none of that helped. Tony has new tools on stock in his lab he doesn't need a new one...

It was frustrating, but he felt a little better once he got home only to figure out the only one who was even successful in getting their Secret Santa a gift was Clint. Putting his jacket up at the door, he made his way to his and Tony's bedroom, swapping into some pajama pants and a t-shirt. Who needed to wear regular clothes when they were home anyways? Steve got accustomed to wearing lazy clothes around the house once he started dating Tony. Steve would never admit it, but it was mostly because Tony was super spontaneous and he never knew when the brunet wanted to fool around with him. He was a little tired of Tony whining that his belts were also so difficult to remove so Steve started wearing easier clothes to remove. It wasn't like Steve didn't enjoy having Tony all over him at random times, actually, he loved it. So that's why he wore pajamas in the middle of the day.  
  
Once Steve got changed, he had gotten two mugs of hot chocolate ready and made his way down into his boyfriend's lab, punching in his number. When he entered, there was faint Christmas music playing, which only made Steve smile. No one would of guessed Tony would be a sucker for Christmas music, but alas. Honestly, it was a little surprising that Tony wasn't blasting it, not that Steve was complaining.

He noticed Tony by the corner of the lab, trying to take a stocking out of Dum-E's claw, scolding the robot when it wouldn't listen to him.

“Hey,” Steve said, setting the mugs of cocoa down on a desk next to him and Tony jumped, turning around and waving at Steve whilst still pulling on the stocking that was in the grasp of Dum-E's wrath.

“Hey baby, sorry, I didn't hear you come in, this guy is being very naughty and won't be getting any presents,” Tony started laughing when the bot whirred sadly and reluctantly let go of the stocking. Once Tony had the stocking free, he set it aside and pat Dum-E's camera. “Don't be too sad pal, I am sure robot Santa will bring you something nice still even if you have been naughty.”  
  
Steve laughed himself when the robot's whirr turned to a happy noise and it rolled off, knocking a few things over, panicking to pick it up only to knock more things over before it finally was able to fix the first thing it knocked over. Dum-E was always a sight to behold and Steve loved him. “I brought you some hot chocolate,” Steve mentioned, grabbing the mug with the cat that Tony liked so much and handing it to his waiting boyfriend.  
  
“Oh? Thank you, hunny buns,” Tony lifted his sock clad foot and patted Steve on the ass with it after he spewed his nickname and took a sip of the cocoa, humming. “Where were you all day? I wanted to curl up and watch some things with you, but you weren't anywhere to be found.”  
  
“Oh, well um... I was out shopping. For the Secret Santa thing, actually,” Steve reputed, sitting down on the stool that was in front of Tony while Tony chose to sit up on the desk, the mug held snuggle with both hands in his lap.

“Oh. You actually went out to shop for that? I'd assume you'd just go and whip something up in your paint studio for them. I ordered my person's things online, so I don't have to deal with creepy people in the stores,” Tony stuck his tongue out and sighed when Steve scooted up to him and started massaging Tony's thighs, ignoring his own mug of cocoa behind him.  
  
“No one was being creepy with me in the stores, Tony, and I don't want to make every gift I get for someone an art piece I make. That gets redundant after a while,” Steve rubbed his thumbs in circles on the inside of Tony's thighs and smiled when Tony only opened his thighs more for Steve to have his way with him. “What did you get your Secret Santa?”  
  
“I doubt there was people who didn't follow you around. There always is, and I got Barton a child's archery set. It was Disney themed, actually,” Tony sat his mug down once it was half empty and slipped off the desk and into Steve's lap, Steve wrapping his arms around Tony's waist to keep him steady. With that, Tony kissed Steve on the lips softly and hummed as Steve started rubbing at his back instead. “You have masterful hands. No wonder I fell for you.”  


“Pfft, Tony you never really felt my hands on you until we started dating,” Steve laughed, kissing Tony back and pressing his face into Tony's chest. Steve then sighed, sagging into Tony. “I can't figure out what to buy for my person... It's so hard.”  
  
“Don't worry about it too much, babe, whatever you get I am sure the person is going to love it,” Tony hummed and his voice was so soothing, rubbing at Steve's back and pressing kisses to the top of his head. Steve always felt as home when Tony was this close to him. He felt himself nodding off before Tony started getting off of his lap, pressing his head to Steve's and whispering in his ear, “I know a way to get you not to worry too much, maybe even make you forget.”  
  
And with that, Tony beckoned Steve up to their room and Steve knew immediately what Tony was doing.  
  


~~~  
  


“Oh god, Tony,” Steve breathed, gripping the sheets underneath them while Tony went to town on sucking at his cock. He licked all the way from his balls up to the head and laughed against his skin when Steve was already starting to keen. He took Steve into his mouth and bobbed his head, taking him all the way in a couple times before pulling off to breathe.

“Feeling any better?” Tony asked low, his eyes blown as he looked up at Steve from below his eyelashes. Steve honestly felt like combusting into flames from how hot Tony was making him feel. Already, he felt the pool of heat in his groin and he didn't wanna cum just yet, but Tony was making it hard.

“Y-Yeah.... What's your favorite color?” Steve suddenly asked and Tony lifted onto his elbows to look at Steve and give him a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Uh.. Red, but why are you asking now?” Tony returned to licking at the head of Steve's erection and stroked his cock along with his licks. It was honestly driving Steve insane while he just wanted to get some information on what Tony might want for Christmas.

“Okay.. What do you like to eat all the time that is not coffee?”

“Steve.. What is this even..? Donuts and anything really,” Tony replied, nipping at the skin between Steve's leg and his cock. “No more questions, lie down and relax okay?”

And Steve listened to Tony for a little bit, allowing Tony to suck his cock, make him feel good. He lifted his hips off the bed once he was close to coming and as Tony took him down his throat one more time, Steve gasped, biting at his hand and whining as he came hard into Tony's mouth. At the same time, Tony moaned loudly around his dick and Steve felt him tense a bit over his body.

Eventually, Tony pulled off, a little bit of Steve's cum coating his lips as Tony crawled up Steve's body and kissed him hard. He pressed their bodies together and Steve noticed that Tony wasn't hard anymore. He pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead to Tony's. “What happened to your erection?”  
  
“Oh. I was touching myself while I sucked you off,” Tony sighed then, lying down and pressing his face to Steve's chest while he rubbed up and down Steve's arms.

“Oh,” Steve tried to sound not too disappointed when Tony had explained that, but he had wanted to help Tony feel good as well... “Well um... What kind of things have you been thinking of getting this year?”  
  
“Steve,” Tony laughed, kissing at Steve's jawline. “Why so many questions? You're being weird.”  
  
“Oh, well um... Your Secret Santa they... Have no idea what to get for you and came to me for help, but um... I felt embarrassed that I had no idea how to answer all their questions while I had been with you for so long,” Steve felt himself blush. He kinda felt bad for lying to Tony just then, but it was a Secret Santa for a reason.... Still didn't sit well with his conscience having to lie to his boyfriend.

“Oh, well tell them get me anything I don't care what it is,” Tony cuddled into Steve's body and pulled the blanket over both of them.

“That doesn't help them at all, Tony,” Steve replied, but he was sure Tony did not hear him because he was fast asleep on Steve's chest. Tony had just gone through a thirty six hour working spree so Steve is unsurprised as to why Tony fell asleep so easily after an orgasm. Steve just smiled, kissed the top of his head and turned the lights off so he could sleep as well.

  
~~~  
  


In the morning, Tony was already gone from the bed, but Steve noticed he had left him a text on his phone saying he had to go to a board meeting, the last one before Stark Industries went on Christmas break to allow the employees to have a good Holiday with their families. Steve had grinned, left his room to shower and once he was done, he went downstairs to join the rest of the team at breakfast.

It had seemed that Bruce and Sam had already made breakfast, a job Steve usually did, but whenever he fell asleep after sex with Tony, he usually always slept in. Clint learned that very quickly and wasted no time in teasing either him or Tony about it. Tony wasn't really embarrassed by it, but Steve would be lying if he said he didn't get flustered from it time to time.

The team had learned about their relationship fairly quickly after the two had gotten together. Steve had wanted to keep it a secret for a bit until he was ready to come out to the team. Tony, being the generous and understanding man he was, had agreed to keep it secret as long as that made Steve comfortable. It wasn't long, though. About a month and Natasha had been asking him how Tony had snagged him.

Steve had been put off by the question, going to Tony to ask him if he had told anyone. Tony had been hurt that Steve would suggest he told people having ignored him for the rest of that day. It took Steve a while, but he had gotten Tony to tell him why he was so upset with him and Steve felt horrible when Tony had said that he felt bad that Steve didn't trust him enough to think that he would tell the team about their relationship behind his back. That wasn't Steve's intentions at all.

“ _You really think I'd tell others about us behind your back Steve?” Tony took a few steps back from Steve and that... That had hurt. Normally Tony loved being as close to Steve as possible, but seeing that look of hurt... It really felt like it was over._

“ _Tony, I didn't.. That's not why-”  
  
“No. Shut your mouth right now okay? Let me finish. I would never tell them behind your back, Steve. I'd never do that to you. It was hard when I came out too. I had to wait til my parents were dead because if I had... When they were... Anyways, this isn't the point,” tears started forming at the corners of Tony's eyes and Steve wanted to do nothing but go and hug him. “I know how hard it is, so much that I'd never do something like that to another person. I know I hadn't been the best person in the past, but I am trying now and it doesn't.. I almost understand you not trusting me, but at the same time...”  
  
“Tony, I do trust you! Why would I not trust you? You have done nothing to me besides love me, let me into your life, your home, your world. You fascinate me, more than you'd ever believe.. You're honestly the person that I care about more than... More than really anything.. You have been the most open, caring, loving and amazing man to me ever since I woke up from the ice. I have no reason not to trust you,” Steve breathed, nearly yelled out to get Tony to listen to him. He had to take a breather after that because he honestly felt out of breath. “I love you and... I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't trust you when I had asked if you had told anyone.. I just.. I know it was wrong for me to have the first conclusion that popped into my head being you told them.. I hadn't mean to make you think that was me not trusting you... I wouldn't of been mad if you had told anyone..”  
  
“Steve, what was I supposed to think? I.. I love you too, Steve, but you made me feel horrible,” Tony had really started crying then and Steve wasted no time to go and hug Tony, holding him against his chest and pressing his face into Tony's shoulder. Eventually, Tony hugged him back and Steve let out a sigh of relief. “You just don't know our team as much as you'd like to believe, Steve.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Our team knows us. We had always been super couple-y together, but eventually once you and I started dating, something changed and they noticed. It was a solid question Natasha asked you, if I am being honest. I am not surprised they found out so quickly,” Tony pressed kisses into Steve's neck and wiped his tears away. “I'm sorry if you had thought I went and told the team without you... Let's tell the team officially... Together. Tonight.”  
  
“Yeah... I guess I don't... Let's do it, Tony,” Steve smiled, relieved that he had made up with Tony.  
  
“Do it how, Steve?” Tony wriggled his eyebrows at Steve and Steve had just laughed, kissing Tony and going down on him while Tony was pressed into his desk._

When Steve had sat down between Sam and Thor, they had realized Steve's solemn face. Nowadays, Steve knew his team a lot better so he was unsurprised that they had noticed he wasn't looking too happy.  
  
“What's going on, Cap?” Sam had asked with a few piece of bacon in his mouth, patting the soldier's back. Steve gave him a smile and piled some food on his plate.  
  
“I'm fine. Tony's just at work and I am here with you guys, not that I don't want to be, but.. Just remembering things is all and I... Am struggling to get Tony something for the Secret Santa,” with that, Steve forked food into his mouth to keep himself from saying anything else.

“Oh, well did you ask him? I suggested you get him those video games, Sam taught me the name of them by the way!” Thor had suggested enthusiastically. Steve shook his head.  
  
“I had asked him questions while we were in bed last night, ones that wouldn't give away who was his Secret Santa, but I don't think I asked the right things, because I am still stuck,” Steve had been pouting and Natasha kicked him in the toes to get him to look up at her from across the table.  
  
“Don't think about it, Steve. Just get him something or paint him something or... Anything. It's you, Tony adores you. Even if you think he doesn't need it or doesn't want it or already has one, get him it. He'll love it purely because it's from you,” and with that, she was back to eating her cereal and waffles, staring at her phone (probably reporting things to Fury) and speaking with Bruce.

That... Was genuinely good advice, Steve had to admit. Yet he still wanted to get Tony something meaningful. He didn't want his gift for Tony to be something.... Dull. He wanted Tony to be wowed by it. “Thank you, Nat, I'll think on that,” Steve had returned, finishing off his breakfast with some orange juice.  
  
“Speaking of struggling to find gifts. I still cannot figure out what to get for mine,” Sam had retorted, still working on eating some of his bacon. “I know they like chocolate and warm things, but there is only so much chocolate and warm things in the world.”  
  
“Hot chocolate and a mug,” Clint gave out, twisting on one of the new arrowheads Tony had given to Clint to try out a few days ago. “Warm thing and it's chocolate.”  
  
“Ah, well... I guess that's true. Thanks, Barton. One good thing you have given to me,” Sam laughed and Clint threw a broken arrow at Sam. Steve had quickly stopped them, since using weapons even for fun at the table was prohibited. Clint had just started laughing more and took himself out of the room.

 

~~~  
  


“So, my father hadn't ever really let me have animals,” Tony let out while they lied in bed watching the Aristo Cat's on Tony's massive television.  
  
“Yeah, I couldn't have them either since I was allergic to like, everything,” Steve rubbed at Tony's arm and that had Tony just cuddling into Steve more.  
  
“Wow, our lives sucked then. I had begged and begged and begged for a cat.. Always wanted one, mostly because they're cute and way less work to maintain than a dog.. I like dogs too, though,” Tony yawned, curling into Steve and Steve brought up the blanket over them, setting their tray of snacks to the side. “Jarvis once brought one home for me, though... It was probably the best day in my seven year old life. I had named him Crackers... I wasn't unique with names don't laugh at me.”  
  
Steve had chuckled just a little, turning his head to kiss at Tony's temple. “It's a cute name, Tony,” Steve had said, tangling one of their legs together. “You were probably a really cute seven year old too.”  
  
“Apparently cute enough to get my butler to buy me a kitten haha... But when father had seen it, he immediately had Jarvis take it to the pound. I was devastated. I had loved it so much.. It was black, with white on it's chest and a few of it's toes. The best cat.”  
  
“Well why don't you get a pet now since you are older?”  
  
“Well, I never thought of it.. I guess I am too busy for a pet. It'd just end up being in a huge home with no one to love on it and I don't want that to happen,” Tony pressed kisses to Steve's shoulder and Steve knew he was sad. He could tell when Tony wasn't in the best moods and this was the 'Can't have what I want' sad moods.  
  
“Well, maybe you think that, but I know it wouldn't be true,” Steve whispered back, kissing at Tony's head and they continued watching the Disney movie and getting charmed by all the characters. By the time it was over, Tony was out like a light and Steve fell asleep not too long later.

                                                                                                                                  ~~~  
  
Here he was again, stuck at the store unable to buy anything because it did not feel right. Why was he even trying anymore? Steve almost forgot that he had brought Pepper along to help until she walked up behind him in the shoe department and held up a coat that she had thought Tony would look dashing in.

“Maybe this? I think it'd look good on him. Coming from you, he'd wear it a lot,” the smile on her face when she looked at the coat had Steve considering buying it. Pepper knew Tony well, probably... Well, not probably. She did know Tony way more than he did, and he was glad to have her help, but he also knew a coat wasn't _that_ meaningful of a gift.  
  
“Maybe.. But it's a hard maybe,” Steve grabbed a sleeve and felt the fabric of the jacket. It was nice. Seemed warm especially with how cold this winter was getting in New York.  
  
“Well you gotta make a decision soon, Steve. Christmas is only two days away and I only have so much time I can spend in New York before I have to go on the business trip to Japan. Come on, don't have all day,” and it was true. Pepper was only in for Christmas. She was really the only one at Stark Industries that was going back to work right after Christmas, while most the rest of the staff took the paid days off for both Christmas and the New Years. She was a hard worker and that Steve was impressed with. He liked that about her, but he also knew Tony missed her. A lot, even sometimes walking in on the two having video chats while Tony worked. It was a loving sight to see.

“I know, I just... I should know what he wants, I have been dating him for six months and have known him for five years, you'd think I'd know,” Steve didn't notice he was hanging his head once they started walking out of the shoe department together until Pepper lifted his head with her hand gracefully, turning his head to look at her.  
  
“Don't feel bad, Steve. You still have a lot of learned to do with Tony. He's a mystery sometimes and isn't comfortable showing who he is to just anyone. He has walls, it's hard to break them down, but for some people he makes doors in those walls for only them to enter,” Pepper smiled, leaning up on her toes to give Steve a big hug. Steve hugged her back. “Eventually, you'll get to him. It'll take a bit. If it helps you feel better he never shuts up about you while he's talking to me. I haven't seen him this happy in a long while, so thank you. Thank you for helping my best friend be happy. Now let's find him a gift. Has he said he liked anything recently to you?”

“Well, um,” Steve let go of Pepper and they went down the clothes department, going through some shirts and maybe some dress pants Tony might like when a child and his mom recognized who Steve was.

The kid screamed, going up to hug Steve's legs and Steve was taken back for a second before patting the kids head and leaning down to talk to him. “What's your name kid?”  
  
“Patrick!” Steve smiled, ruffling Patrick's hair before the mom grabbed her son's hand and yanked him away from the tall blond. Steve stood up and gave her an odd look before the mom was glaring at him. She ignored him and started trying to walk her son away from them.  
  
“Son, you do not talk to that man,” She scolded and the boy, with tears in his eyes started crying and screaming.  
  
“Why mom!? He's Captain America! I wanted to say hello...”  
  
“Yes, I know, son, but he's dating a man and we don't talk to those kinds of people none the less look at them,” the woman snarled and turned back to look at him while Steve tried to keep the anger he felt at the woman at bay. He knew some people weren't too happy when they came out to the public as a couple. He has had worst experiences with people, but to teach your child such bigotry? The woman obviously didn't think Steve heard her, but with his serum he has enhanced hearing and he wanted nothing but to teach that woman some humility.  
  
Pepper placed a hand on his shoulder and had him turn away from the woman. “I'm sorry, Steve. Jesus what a bitch. People like her shouldn't be procreating. Just ignore it,” Pepper had soothed, showing Steve a few more shirts she knew Tony would like. Even some Captain America shield underwear, which had Steve blushing and having her put it away.

“I know I'll try to ignore it I just can't believe.. It doesn't matter. I um.. Tony talked to me last night about how his parents never let him have pets,” Steve picked up a dress shirt Tony might like, which he thought about getting him it as a non Secret Santa gift. Pepper had nodded and agreed and so Steve put it on his arm to purchase later. It was blue with a donut design sprinkled all over it.  
  
“Oh. Yeah, he told me that years ago too. Pets are a good idea.”  
  
“Pets? Like... Should I get him a cat?” Steve's eyes widened at Pepper's suggestion and he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her lightly. “Oh my god Pepper you are a genius. How did I not think of this last night!? I should get him a cat!! Thank you so much!” With that, Steve kissed Pepper on the cheek, they made their purchases and had their separate ways as Steve made a beeline for the animal shelter.

                                                                                                                               ~~~

At the shelter, Steve was welcomed immediately. “Captain Rogers! What brings you here?”  
  
“Oh, well I am here to look at some cats for a special someone,” Steve gave her a genuine smile and she felt her cheeks warming before she made her way to the cat room.  
  
“Here are the few cats we have now, they are all ready for adoption. I hope you find the pet you are looking for I am sure any of these kitties would love to live with the Avengers,” Steve walked in behind her and noticed there were about twelve cats. They were all so cute, but Steve wanted to find the specific color of the cat Tony described to him last night. He knew it was unlikely, but he could at least get close to it.

“What's this one's name?” Steve asked, as he walked up to a black cat and stuck his fingers in the cage. The cat immediately got out of it's bed, purring and rubbing at Steve's finger affectionately. Steve wanted to hold it badly, but there was a sign on the door that said you can only hold them if you are planning on taking that cat home.

“He's Nightshade. He was named after a little boy, but once the cat grew up the family started to realize the boy was allergic to cats and had to get rid of the cat... It was sad. The boy really wanted him.”  
  
Steve was sad that the cat had to leave the boy, but the cat seemed to be really happy and excited to see new people. He checked out all the cats that were there and when he got to the last cage... There she was. It was a black cat with a white chest. It did not have the white toes, but it's tail had a white tip. Her name was Sophie and Steve fell in love.  
  
“This girl, I am taking this girl home with me tonight,” Steve stated, the woman nodding and opening the cage. She grabbed Sophie, handing her to Steve and clipping a leash onto her collar in case she tried to get out of Steve's hands and run away. As they walked out of the room, the cat rubbed all up Steve's face and shoulders. Steve never thought purring from cat felt so nice, but it did. He never was able to touch them due to him being allergic in the past and never really had the chance to touch one when he was older.  
  
“So she has all her shots, she loves big beds so if you are planning on her having her own bed, I'd suggest a dog bed. I'm actually glad you picked her because she came from a rescue facility. Her original owner was not too nice. I am just glad that didn't keep her from loving the nice humans,” the woman at the desk started typing in Steve's information and recommended him to a vet that Steve could take the girl to to get checked up every once and a while. “Can I ask you one thing?”  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Steve replied as pet Sophie's chin and another worker brought him a carrier for him to take her home in.  
  
“Can I take your picture holding Sophie? I want to put it on our website. If people see that Captain America adopted a pet from our shelter, I am sure it will be a big help with getting the rest of our animals good homes,” the woman seemed extremely excited and so Steve nodded, holding Sophie up to his face and kissing her. The woman snapped the photo then and turned her phone to show Steve. “Thank you so much! This will help so much you have no idea.”  
  
“Can you do me a favor too?”  
  
“Sure!”  
  
“Can you please wait to post this image until Christmas day or after? She's kinda... A Secret Santa present for Tony you know.. So I don't want him knowing I got him a cat until he gets her,” Steve put Sophie into the carrier then and the woman seemed happy to oblige with Steve.  
  
“Of course! Whether we post it now or later, it will still be a good help! Thank you Captain Rogers!Enjoy her, she's a delight!” The woman waved at Steve as he left and he went home with a cat.... That he had to hide for now a day and a half from Tony.... This was going to be fun...

                                                                                                                            ~~~

“Are you serious!?” Clint asked as Steve asked him to help hide her. The second Steve walked in, he had Jarvis close the elevator doors because Tony was in their living room and he definitely didn't need him seeing this right now. So he had gone to Clint's floor.  
  
“I just need you to watch her until Christmas.. She's his gift. He told me he wanted a cat just like her when he was a child,” Steve handed Sophie to him and after a second of holding her, Clint was in love. She was purring, rubbing on him and as Clint put her down on the couch, she curled up, meowed and fell asleep right there. “She seems pretty chill.. Please. I.. This is the perfect gift for him.”  
  
“Jeez, Cap. You're gonna make all of our gifts for everyone else look obsolete man. Kinda wish you were my boyfriend now,” Clint pet her chin before he sighed and agreed to take Sophie in until Christmas day.

                                                                                                                              ~~~

It was Christmas Eve, which meant it was the annual Avengers Christmas Party at Central Park. It was a party the city created for them soon after the team first assembled. Steve had been so flattered, the rest of the team too. It took a bit to get Tony to get into the mood for, but after he attended the second one, Tony adored it.  
  
The team was all at their own table while a band played their music on the big stage they had set up there. Sam, Steve, Tony, Bruce, Thor, Clint, Pepper, Rhodey and Natasha were all sat at one table together. They had to scoot two tables together and grab a few extra chairs, but they made it work.

The night was beautiful. Whoever the city had design the party this year was top notch. Steve especially liked the lanterns they had stringed across several trees that hung above the majority of the party. Every year the party was a success. To get in you either had to pay $5, which went to charity, or bring a type of food to feed the homeless and hungry. That was Steve's idea seeing as the team didn't really need any money and it was a good way the team can give back. 

Steve was just glad the team was having a good time. They were laughing, chatting. A few people were taking their pictures, yet they didn't mind. The first time that happened, though, Steve had a stern talking to to some PR people about asking permission before taking someone's picture, but Tony had explained to them that since they are famous, you can't do anything about it. Just let the people take their pictures and it'll be fine.  
  
The Avengers Annual Christmas Party was also where Steve and Tony had their first kiss. Their first kiss happened before they were even together, (not)surprisingly. Steve can still remember it so fondly.

_It was all too much. Really, so many people and no room to breathe... It was the second year of the party and damn it was much bigger than last year. It was hard to get away, but Tony had found Steve panicking and he pulled him away.  
  
Tony brought Steve to the bridge over a stream of water, both men leaning on the rails and Steve gave Tony an appreciative smile.  
  
“Thanks, Tony,” Steve breathed, Tony patting his shoulder in response.  
  
“Hey, no problem. You weren't looking too good and I was tired of those old geezers acting like you were as bigoted as they were,” Tony leaned into Steve and Steve wrapped an arm around him. It was a cold night and everyone else had dressed in warm clothes while Tony had settled for a suit. Tony was grateful for the warmth. “I can't believe they said those racist things to you too.”  
  
“Yeah... I don't wanna talk about it okay? Let's just enjoy the view,” Steve looked at the sky and it was hard to see since they were still technically in the city, but you could faintly see the stars and Steve loved seeing the bit of light peaking out at them. Steve stiffened as he felt Tony rub at his back, but calmed down as soon as Tony laid his head on his shoulder. It was nice... Being along with Tony.  
  
“You know. I can fly you up there so you can see them better,” Tony suggested, laughing when Steve turned to him in excitement.  
  
“Really?!”  
  
“Yeah. If I am being honest, that was going to be one of my Christmas gifts to you. You always look at the sky all the time and I had seen all your paintings of it too, they're gre-” Tony was interrupted by the hug Steve pulled him in and eventually Tony hugged him back, pressing his face into Steve's shoulder.  
  
“I'd love to, Tony.. Thank you. You truly are something else,” and with that, Steve pulled back from the hug, framed Tony's face with his hands and planted a kiss on Tony's lips. It shocked Tony at first, having no idea why the blond was kissing him, but he wasn't going to complain. _

_They stood there with what felt like forever, kissing each other until Clint cleared his throat and Steve jumped back, turning to look at the others who were all laughing and cheering for them. Feeling his face go red, Tony leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and they rejoined the party, this time none of the team left Steve on his own at a party again._

“Steve? You there honey cakes?” Tony was waving a hand in front of Steve's face and Steve stiffened, looking at Tony and smiling as Tony smiled back at him. “You were dozing off big guy.”  
  
“Yeah, we thought the impossible had happened and you had gotten sick,” Rhodey described and laughed when Steve's face had turned red. “Don't worry, Cap. We all doze off sometimes.”  
  
“Yeah, his old age must be catching up to him,” Clint retorted, having the whole table light up with laughs and Steve just had to smile. They really felt like... Family.  
  
“So. Has everyone gotten their secret santa a gift?” Steve asked, and so far the whole table seemed happy.  
  
“Yes! I took Clint's suggestion and I think I got something nice for mine,” Sam spoke up and Steve nodded at him.  
  
“I got mine the most fantastic gift I could muster. It is out of this world, you'd say,” Thor boomed.

  
“Is it alive Thor?” Tony asked and Thor gave Tony a look of confusion.  
  
“No Iron one, it is much not alive. I have learned my mistake from last year not to bring non midgardian creatures to this world as gifts,” Thor scratched the back of his neck and Tony laughed softly.  
  
“Hey don't worry about it. I am glad you found something for your person regardless of if it is alive or not. Steve? Did you get yours?” Tony placed a hand on the small of Steve's back and Steve coughed into his fist.  
  
“Yes, actually. It was hard, but I am sure they'll enjoy it very much when they get what I got them,” Clint laughed at Steve's words.  
  
“I'm sure they will. You are seriously making all of our gifts look so... Boring compared to yours, Steve. Seriously. He's gonna flip,” Natasha threw a hand over Clint's mouth then.  
  
“Okay, big mouth, please stop talking in case you accidentally give away what it is,” Nat had walked in the same day Steve got the cat to Clint's floor and noticed Sophie on the couch next to Clint as he polished arrows and was catching up on Game of Thrones. She immediately knew it wasn't Clint's when Steve had entered the room with cat toys.  
  
_“Oh. You got Tony a cat. Steve you literally will blow his world,” Natasha seemed pleased, yet Steve was confused by her words.  
  
“Blow his world? I don't think I'd wanna do that..”  
  
“I mean he's going to probably do some very dirty things to you in thanks for this gift,” with that, she winked and gave the cat a pet before leaving to go buy her gifts for people with Sam. _

“Don't worry. If someone gives away what their gifts are to their person it's fine. It's basically Christmas now anyways,” Steve had said. With that, the mayor announced on the stage that the party was coming to an end early this year. Last year the party went on almost all night, but people complained that it was too long.  
  
With a big, long thank you to the team, the crowd cheered and the team all went home. As Steve was about to hop into the team van, Tony tugged on his jacket.  
  
“I wanted to fly you home tonight. I wanna show you something,” Tony whispered. Steve got back out of the car and waved the team away, explaining Tony wanted some alone time and Clint whistled and made kissing faces as Steve shut the door and Sam drove the team home.  
  
“It's so cold, Tony. I didn't think you'd wanna fly home?” Steve wrapped an arm around Tony and they waited for the suit of armor to fly down and land in front of them. When it did, Steve got excited. He always loved the sound it made when it clanked against the concrete as it landed.  
  
“I promised you something years ago that we were never got to do and I... Am your Secret Santa. Surprise,” Tony moved and stood in front of Steve with his arms open, waiting for the blond to hug him. Steve went straight in for the hug, rubbing at Tony's back to help warm him up as well.  
  
“It's not even Christmas,” Steve laughed and Tony backed up, letting go of Steve and hopping into the armor. Once the suit folded against him, Tony lifted the faceplate. Now being taller than Steve in the armor, Tony leaned forwards and kissed Steve's forehead. “And what are the chances you got me?”  
  
“I know... But this gift can only be seen at night and... I didn't want you to have to wait all day tomorrow to get your Secret Santa from me,” something popped out of Tony's armor and Steve realized it was an oxygen mask Tony had invented so that if the team, while in space, ever had to go out in space, they could breathe. What was Tony doing? Steve took the device, placing it over his mouth and turning it on. “And I traded with Barton.”  
  
“Traded? You can't trade your Secret Santas and you told me you had Barton...” Steve walked up to Tony and Tony wrapped his arms around him tightly, Steve stepping up onto the compartments Tony added to the suit so Steve could hold onto him better and he grabbed the handles behind Tony's shoulders.  
  
“Sure you can and I lied. Besides, Clint knows Sam a lot better than I do and well, I wanted you anyways now hold on Sweet cheeks,” and with that, they were off. Steve loves how it felt flying. He bet Tony felt the same way when he first took his first fly in the suit. It must have been something else.

It took a while, but eventually they reached the area in the Atmosphere where the Satellites orbited the Earth, only out of their way so they wouldn't hit any of them. It was.... Breath taking. It was cold as all hell, but Tony had the armor warming both the inside and the outside so the two wouldn't freeze too much. The stars.... The moon... The sun even... And the Earth. God. Their home was gorgeous. Steve's artistic eye was going insane. Tony laughed as Steve gasped and stared at everything.  
  
“It looks so much different outside of the quinjet,” Steve commented, baffled by space in general. It really was... Something else. One of the best gifts anyone has ever given him.  
  
“Yeah, I know. I cried a little the first time I ever saw it,” Tony smiled inside his armor even though Steve couldn't see. Sometimes, Tony wished Steve could see him through the faceplate, but he also welcomed the fact that no one could see him as well. Emotions were hard. Speaking of emotions...  
  
Steve jumped a bit when he heard something pop in Tony's armor and he had thought he did something wrong until he felt Tony's arm reach down and pull something out of one of the compartments. Tony let go of Steve, allowing him to float in space as he lifted up a chain to Steve, a little arc reactor pendant that functioned as an even smaller miniature reactor in the middle. Tony floated over to Steve and hung it around Steve's neck.  
  
“Tony,” Steve was breathless. It was gorgeous. It shown like it's own little star on Steve's neck and he honestly felt so many emotions right then it was hard not to cry. He picked up the little arc and held it up to his face. It gave off a little humming feeling, kinda like Tony's and that... Was soothing. “Tony it's gorgeous you... You made this didn't you?”  
  
“A little piece of my heart, yes.. For you. I figured.... Since you said you sleep better because of this thing,” Tony knocked on the front of the glass covering his own arc reactor. “I'd make you a tiny one... For when I am gone and unable to sleep in the same bed as you.... And it can power the toaster too in case the power goes out. I also figured I should get you something that wasn't from the Secret Santa.”  
  
Steve floated into Tony's arms and hugged him tightly, wishing Tony could feel how much he loved him. It was something he didn't know he needed until then. He was never going to take the thing off. “Tony, oh my god. I love you so much get me back home so I can ravish you,” Steve breathed out and Tony never flew home faster in his entire life. Well, once before, but Steve was hurt and Tony needed to fix him. That was years ago, though.

 

Now, was happy times with his boyfriend.

                                                                                                                         ~~~

Christmas Day started off on a hard foot. Just when they were going to open presents, giant robot snowmen decided it would be fun to attack New York. That took... Well. Far too long to take care of. They couldn't find out the reasoning behind them and Clint had gotten injured, but by the time it was 2 PM, they all had gotten home exhausted and pretty much not wanting to do anything but go to bed.  
  
Steve wanted them to do Christmas still, though he was also exhausted. Tony was bruised a bit and Steve wanted to help soothe those bruises, but the team agreed after a small break to get cleaned up they'd open gifts and eat dinner.  
  
In their bedroom, Tony kissed at Steve's back while Steve got on some sweats after their shared shower, Tony's hands roaming all over him.  
  
“It's hard to get dressed with you all over me, you know,” Steve laughed and Tony bit at his shoulder blade in response, inflicting a moan from Steve.  
  
“Then stop being so hot then,” Tony said into Steve's skin and let go of him, allowing himself to get dressed as well. He wore a long sleeved sweater and some sweat pants that were far too big for him, but the strings helped them stay on.  
  
“I couldn't do that. My boyfriend would cry,” Steve gave Tony a smirk before he grabbed the necklace Tony had given him, kissed the arc in front of Tony and slipped it on for everyone to see. Tony was incredibly proud of the thing. When they had gotten home last night, Tony had Steve show everyone because not only was he able to make the arc reactor even smaller, he was able to get it to power small tools as well, putting him closer to his clean energy idea that he wanted to show the world.

“I would cry, which is why you should know I'd also love you regardless of your face. Now come on, the team is waiting,” Tony grabbed Steve's hand and pulled them to the living room of the communal floor where, in fact, the team was waiting.  
  
Thor seemed to have opened his present from Natasha early, loving the hair ties and sweater she had gotten for him. “Can you put my hair up for me?” Thor asked Natasha when Steve and Tony walked in and the two watched Natasha get on the couch while Thor sat on the floor between her legs and Natasha started styling Thor's hair.  
  
“Friends! Come in,” Thor boomed, patting the spot on the floor next to him. Steve laughed, walking in with Tony's hand in his as they sat on the floor next to Thor. “We had started opening our gifts without you I hope you do not mind.”  
  
“No it's fine... We took a little too long to get ready,” Steve stated, watching as Clint handed his gift to Sam.  
  
“This one was a little too eager to get his hands on me in the shower,” Tony elbowed Steve and Steve gave Tony a look before Tony made a zipper motion at his lips with a smirk. “Don't worry. No details. What'd you get Sam?”  
  
“I.. Got a stuffed falcon,” Sam stated as he pulled the stuffed animal out of the box. It had something tied to the beak and Sam ripped it off. “Oh! And a $50 Visa gift card sweet! Thanks Barton you did something right for once!”  
  
“Hey! I do a lot of things right. Now who had me for their Secret Santa?”  
  
“I did,” Bruce spoke up, getting up from his chair and handing Clint a big box. When Clint basically destroyed the packaging, he gasped, lifting a new bow out of the thing.  
  
“Are you for real? Where did you get this? Only the military gets these babies!” Clint started kissing the bow and rubbing up and down it's string. “Literally the best on the market... or non market seeing as you can't purchase them.”  
  
“I designed it, actually, and Tony helped me build it. It was something we were going to give you anyways. It's not exactly like the ones they have at the military, though,” Bruce explained and Tony nodded at him.  
  
“It's better actually. It's got built in wifi so you can now have explosive arrows that you choose when they explode instead of the timed ones or blow up on impact ones. They work with the new arrow heads I got you,” and with that, Bruce and Tony were given hugs by Clint. It was a little awkward, but the two liked the sentiment.  
  
“Okay, so I guess it's my turn. Here you go Bruce,” Sam spoke up and handed him a small box. When Bruce opened it, he hummed and thanked Sam politely for the new mug, which had a little Hulk plushie inside and a box of hot chocolate.

  
“Thank you Sam. This is quite cute, actually, going on my desk,” Bruce sat it aside.  
  
“Good. Thank god your desk is so boring,” Tony groaned, but he had a smile on his face as Bruce playfully punched him in the shoulder.  
  
“At least my desk is clean unlike yours,” Bruce stuck his tongue out.  
  
“You don't even wanna know how dirty mine actually is compared to how it looks,” Tony wriggled his eyebrows and Steve's face turned red as the team groaned.  
  
“We don't wanna know. Thor? What did you get and for whom?” Sam got up to go make himself some of the apple cider they had in the fridge.  
  
“Oh! Me. I got Natasha something real good. Here,” Thor's present for her was right next to him and Natasha took the gift, opening it up to find... A glowing sort of... Flower? It looked like a crystallized rose that was blue and glowed. Similar to the arc reactor. Whatever it was, Natasha smiled.  
  
“Oh. Wow! It's.. Thor, what is this?” Natasha twirled it in her hands and it seemed to give off little orbs of light. Whatever it was, it definitely was not from this world.  
  
“It's an intergalactic crystal flower. You find them far away from Asgard, in a place that is actually supposed to be a secret. So I can't tell you where, but they had gifted some to us when we had aided them in a fight some years ago,” Thor explained, humming as Natasha put it aside.  
  
“It's wonderful.... So it seems, the last person who needs a gift is Tony then. Who gets the honor of gifting this young... Man his first Secret Santa?”  
  
Steve gulped. “First Secret Santa? You mean you never did one before?” Steve turned to Tony and he felt absolutely dumb again. How could Natasha know Tony had never done one before but Steve, his damn boyfriend, not?  
  
“It didn't seem like that big of a deal, Steve. Come on, at least I am here doing one now right?” Tony gave Steve those doe eyes he couldn't resist and as Steve stood up, he kissed Tony on the forehead and walked out of the room. Clint and Steve had moved Sophie into the guest room on their floor so that it'd be a faster way to retrieve her before they had gotten the call about the robot snowmen so he hoped Sophie wasn't too upset being in a small room all day.  
  
When Steve got her, though, she was fine. Still wrapped up in her Christmas bow around her neck, Steve took the three year old cat out into his family's area and sat her down on the couch behind Tony's head. “Here, Tony,” Steve said low and Sophie meowed, Tony turning around and his eyes blew wide.  
  
“Crackers!? You got me Crackers, Steve!? How is Crackers still alive?” Tony immediately grabbed the cat and and held her to his chest, kissing at her small kitty face. Sophie immediately started purring and loving on Tony, making the team actually awe at the sight.  
  
“I...Actually, it's not the same cat, unsurprisingly. It's actually a different one, and her name is Sophie. You can rename her if you'd like?” Steve mentioned as he went to sit back down next to Tony. Tony leaned into Tony, pressing his head onto Steve's shoulder while he played with his new cat.  
  
“Sophie is a great name, Steve.. I love her, thank you,” Tony whispered to his boyfriend and it was a sight to see really. Natasha snapped a picture of the two and posted it on Instagram with the caption, “Two love birds adopt their first child together @StarkYouKnowWhoIAm and @CaptainRogers1918”. By the near end of the day, the post had nearly two million likes and the team was trending on Twitter.

                                                                                                                              ~~~  
  
Later, after the team left to go to their respectable floors, Steve and Tony were lying in bed, Sophie sleeping on Tony's lap while they watched films on Tony's television yet again. It was... Probably the best Christmas since Steve had woken up and his first one with Tony since they got together. He really felt like they were a family at this point and Steve wouldn't want to be anywhere else.  
  
“Thank you again, Steve,” Tony said to him, scratching at Sophie's chin and the cat mewed happily, her purring only getting louder and Tony laughed. “She's what I had always wanted, really.. I can't believe you got me a cat.”  
  
“Anything for you... Especially after you just gave me your heart, Tony,” Steve said back, placing a hand over the arc reactor pendent. It hummed lightly and Steve felt his emotions go nuts again.  
  
“Easy, Steve.... I love you. More than you'd ever know, and don't worry about you not knowing the simple things about me, Steve,” Tony chuckled as Steve's face turned red. He remembered when he had asked Tony those questions while Tony went down on him.... It only embarrassed him more now that Tony knew it was Steve who was the one who had no idea what to get him. “I still love you and... You'll know far too much about me eventually. More than you'll wanna know.”  
  
“I wanna know all of it. Good and the bad. I love you, Tony. You deserve to have someone who knows you inside and out,” Steve responded, kissing at Tony's face before finding his lips and kissing him passionately. “Merry Christmas, Tony...”  
  
“Merry Christmas, Steve, I love you.”  
  
FIN.  
  


 


End file.
